Semiconductor devices are one of the most important hardware foundations of modern information society. A die (a bare chip) is an essential element of a semiconductor device; different dice exchange signals and information to accomplish integrated functions of an electronic system. To implement an electronic system with smaller dimensions and higher integration density, modern semiconductor device integrates multiple dice in a same package, such as a system in package (SIP). For example, the package on package (PoP) technology perpendicularly stacks a die package over another die package to integrate multiple dice.
However, semiconductor devices of known package arts still surfers from pitfalls such as poor heat dissipation.